What happens in Budapest
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Budapest was their beginning, Budapest was their middle, Budapest was their end. Budapest was their story. [Clintasha]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't think I've ever written a romance before. So have an attempt. **

**As always, updated daily and everything pre written because I'm paranoid and can't write in order anyway. **

**Unfortunately****, I don't know any Russian except "Da" (That is Russian, isn't it?), so all Russian is written in English in bolded text. I would have used Google Translate, except I don't trust Google Translate's grammar, it's hard to proof read something you can't read and it makes it easier to read or for the internet to translate if it's all in one language. But I apologise to all Russian people for not knowing your language, if I ever come and visit I shall be sure to learn some before I get there. I'm sure it's a wonderful language. I've just never had a need or an opportunity to learn it.**

**Regarding the title, you know how people say "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" as a way to say it's between them and they aren't telling anyone? Well, "What happens in Budapest, stays in Budapest" seemed to long for a title, so I shortened it.**

**Ratings, ratings, ratings. There's some stuff, but nothing graphic so T? Nothing actually said either really. I don't know, I'm bad at ratings. The guidelines say (because I really am stuck) "M: Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes." and "T: Suitable for more mature children, 9 years and older, with minor action violence without serious injury. May contain mild coarse language. Should not contain any adult themes." So I am going to hazard a guess at M, because there is nothing explicit but I'm just, I have no idea. Better safe than sorry I suppose. Anyone fancy coming and reading everything then rate it?**

**Anyway, enjoy. Hopefully. Ish. I don't know. This was more an experiment just to see if I could. I don't think I can. (I couldn't even find a place for terrible puns, this is awful)**

* * *

><p>Clinton Francis Barton hated the circus. He hated the Swordsman. He hated the fact his brother was his only family. He hated what his life had become; a sideshow and a tool.<p>

He didn't hate his brother.

He supposed that was why he stuck around, if he left he'd lose his brother and he truly would be alone.

But Clinton Barton hated his life.

Until he met her.

They were in Budapest, something Clint hadn't expected since they usually stuck to the States. But here they were in Hungary, Europe.

But he didn't want to be in Hungary, he knew they were there for a reason and it wasn't a good one. And Clint knew he'd be used again because of his talent with a bow. Fifteen year old Clint Barton did not want to be The Hawkeye. His secret identity. It was supposed to be the superheroes with the secret identities, he wasn't a superhero. He was a trigger.

And, because he was the most useful, it was him that the Swordsman picked for tonight's job.

"This man here. Doctor Elek."

"What about him?"

"He's made one too many people cross with his work for SHIELD."

"SHIELD?"

"Don't ask questions Barton."

"Yes sir."

"We want you to put an arrow through his eye."

"Yes sir."

"Do not get caught."

"No sir."

"Any evidence linking it back to you will land you in trouble."

"Yes sir." Clint knew what he meant by trouble and it wasn't with the police. The circus would be gone before the morning, Clint would just have to make sure he made it back in time to go with them. Barney wouldn't let them leave him behind, would he? He hoped not.

Clint pulled his quiver over his head and strung his bow. He wondered who had paid Swordsman this time and who SHIELD were as he crawled over roofs until he had eyes on the target.

It had taken him a good few minutes, at least ten, but Elek was exactly where he was told he would be. Hawkeye pulled an arrow from his quiver.

And then he saw her.

The red headed girl must have been around his age, maybe younger, but she would be a witness. He couldn't shoot someone with a witness, and he didn't want to kill her either.

He followed them up high as she led Elek through the streets, making sure he was out of sight. The pair turned down a dead end and she struck Elek on the head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Whoever you are up there, I would appreciate it if you came down instead of hiding." Clint couldn't place her accent and he knew he shouldn't listen to her, but he did.

He jumped down almost silently, clutching his bow. The two of them almost instinctively began to circle each other, watching every movement, ready to pounce.

"Why were you following me?"

"I wasn't; I was following him."

"What do you want with him?"

"What do you want with him?"

"That is none of your concern."

"You won't tell me, I won't tell you." She muttered something in a language Clint didn't recognise. "Where are you from?"

"Russia. You?"

"Iowa. That's in America."

"I know. You're with the circus."

"And you're with…. I don't know any Russian things other than the KGB."

"It's classified. You're just a, how is it you say it, gun for hire?"

"I get told to do stuff and I do it because if I don't I get in trouble. Not like grounded trouble, real trouble. No one actually pays me to do this if that's what you're asking. I don't have a choice."

"Were you sent to kill him?"

"Yes."

"As was I. As long as he is killed, does it matter which of us does it?"

"Yes. We'll both do it. Together. You do whatever it is you do, I'll stick an arrow in him. Both our bosses happy, job done."

"Agreed."

Clint felt a twinge of regret as he loosed his arrow and she fired her gun. They nodded at each other.

"How old are you?" he asked, the question suddenly springing to mind.

"Fourteen. How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Sixteen in a few weeks. I'm C- er, Hawkeye."

"Chawkeye?" a faint trace of a smile flickered across her face.

"Just Hawkeye."

"I'm Black Widow."

"Hey look, animal themed code names, same job, almost the same age, we're like twins. Your English is great by the way."

"Thank you. Yours is passable."

"I need to get back, the circus will be leaving soon. I guess this is goodbye."

"We may yet see each other again. We are, after all, in the same line of work."

"I hope so. Bye Widow."

"Farewell Hawk."

Clint sprinted back to the circus.

* * *

><p>"Clint. Clint, come on, get up."<p>

"What is it Barney?"

"I have an idea."

"Is it like your 'let's run away from the fosters to the circus' idea? Because I'll pass."

"No, this time we're running away from the circus."

"To do what?"

"Well, I'm going to join the army. You can come too if you want to. You'll have to lie and pretend you're old enough, but you can come."

"No thanks."

"What, you're going to stay here and work for them as a clown and an assassin with your nose buried in your little Teach Yourself Russian books?"

"No, no and yes. In that order."

"What?"

"I'm not a clown, I'm not going to work for them as an assassin and yes I intend to learn Russian. Sergi, who is a clown, agreed to teach me how to be fluent. I'm going to become fluent."

"We've never even been to Russia and there's never been any intentions of going to Russia. Why would you learn Russian?"

"In case I meet a Russian person."

"Whatever. The bus leaves in the morning. Be there or don't be there, see if I care."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Clint laid back in the hammock and picked up the Russian book. Barney wouldn't understand. If he joined the army he might never see the Widow again. And he really wanted to.

* * *

><p>He had missed the bus.<p>

Clint had run down to the bus station after Barney, but the bus had gone. So he'd gone back because he had nowhere else to go and he was defiantly regretting it. They all blamed him for Barney disappearing, but they needed him again later.

There was no enthusiasm in his performance. They'd gotten a couple of complaints about it and he'd been in trouble for that as well.

Maybe he should run away again. That seemed to be his life, always running away.

One more mission, then he could run. Maybe he could go to Russia. He doubted he'd ever find her again, but he'd probably have more luck over there than over here.

Clint realised too late that he hadn't been careful enough to avoid the target's vision. He felt the heavy thud on the back of his head and saw no more.

* * *

><p>Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, Clint realised two things. One, his hands and feet were tied, two, wherever he was wasn't a building.<p>

"I still don't see why you brought him," a gruff voice was saying.

"And I told you, if you had left him, he would be able to identify us." This voice was lighter, more feminine, Clint decided. "Go and check on him."

A man entered the wherever it was Clint was.

"He's awake."

"Where am I?"

"Doesn't matter, you aren't going to be here much longer."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Not at all dear boy," a tall woman said, entering from the same door the man had. A van, Clint decided, this place had to be a van. "Were you going to kill me?"

"You're the person that they sent me after," Clint gulped, certain he'd just sealed his fate.

"And who are they?"

"The people at the circus. Swordsman. Trickshot. That lot."

"I see. And you are?"

"Hawkeye. I'm really sorry," he blurted out. "I didn't want to. But they said I had to and they were already mad because Barney left and they had got complaints about me."

"I see. Do you know who I am Hawkeye?"

"No."

"I am Madame Monique Rose. But you can call me Madame."

"Are you French?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh."

"How good are you with your bow?"

"Erm, very."

"Good."

"Good?"

"If we send you back to the circus, they'll only end up sending you back after us. And it appears you do not wish to return anyway."

"Not really, but I haven't got anywhere else to go."

"I assume it is they who are responsible for your black eye."

"Yeah. No, I don't want to go back."

"Then work for me."

"You want me to work for you?"

"Call it a return favour for not killing you."

"Yes Madame. Whatever you want."

"Good. We start by finding out if your aim is as good as you say."

* * *

><p>"Hawkeye."<p>

"Yes Madame."

"Another job for you."

"Of course."

"You're going to Budapest."

Months had passed since he'd left the circus, even longer since he had been to Budapest, but he couldn't stop the little buzz from the mention of the city. It was unlikely she'd be there again, but maybe, just maybe, there was a chance.

* * *

><p>He didn't see her. He felt his heart sink a little, though he wasn't sure why he'd built his hopes up for something so unlikely.<p>

They stayed in Budapest for a couple of weeks. Clint found himself learning Hungarian, which was easier than it seemed. Perhaps because he already knew quite a lot of Russian.

The weeks past and it looked more and more likely he'd go somewhere else without seeing her.

But in the end, she came to him.

Madame called him down for a job and he had to go. She was working with a Russian organisation he heard, although she hadn't supplied him with any more than that. Either way, he was being sent off for two weeks to try and infiltrate somewhere with one of their employees and at the end he'd get paid etcetera etcetera.

So Clint suited up and went to the meeting point like he'd been told, bringing his bow, like he'd been told and being really quite annoyed at constantly being told to do things. But he didn't exactly have a better alternative, the circus hadn't exactly been the best place in the world to grow up regarding qualifications.

Clint sat in the chair and waited. A young woman sat opposite him a few moments later. She was fiddling with something, looking down, so Clint couldn't see her face.

"Is it you?"

"The Pink Lady sent me. She says to wish you a joyous day and hopes the cold doesn't last long."

"If you would be so kind as- Hawk?"

"Widow?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Madame sent me. What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to work with the man Madame Rose sent."

"We're working together?"

"It would seem so. This is unlikely. I thought you were with the circus."

"They sent me to kill her, I got a little distracted and instead of killing me she said I could work for her."

"And now we're working together."

**"This is incredible."**

**"You learnt Russian?"**

**"I sort of, maybe, er, **word, word, **hope that I would be meeting you again?"**

**"Hoped that I would meet you again."**

**"Right, that. Thanks."**

"You wanted to meet me again?"

**"Yeah."**

"Why?"

"You were nice."

"I'm an assassin and you thought I was nice."

"Yeah. I've not met many people who were particularly nice. That's probably a bad thing."

"Probably. I might have wanted to see you again too."

"Well, we've got two weeks to see each other again."

"We do. We have things to do though and we need to find a cover."

"Cousins?"

"Could do. Perhaps something a little closer."

"Siblings?"

"No."

"Close friends."

"Close friends will do."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that?"<p>

"No. That was incredible. How did they lap that up so quickly?"

"We obviously make a brilliant team."

"That we do. Think we could work together again?"

"I hope so. I don't think either of us really get a choice though."

"Well, we've still got two weeks of this. It's only the initial infiltration we've done."

"They all think we're dating."

"I hardly know you."

"And yet I still think you're the best friend I've ever had."

"Can't have had many friends."

"Have you?"

"Not really."

"We should get to know each other better. I'm Clinton Francis Barton. Most people would call me Clint, but instead they all call me Hawkeye."

"You're not supposed to tell people your name, people can find you that way."

"The only person I'm telling is you Widow, I don't mind if you come to find me. Like I said, you're probably the best friend I've ever had. There was my brother, but he went to join the Army and the bus left without me."

"You can't tell anyone. Not even the people I work for. I'm Natalia Alianova Romanova."

"Does that shorten?"

"I've never thought about it."

"Oh. Would you like to shorten it?"

"Like a nickname?"

"I guess so. A name just us can use. Erm, what about Nat?"

"Nat?"

"Yeah. It's short and no one else will think to use it."

"I like it. Nat. A name just for us."

"And you're pretty much the only person going to be calling me Clint. We can be Clint and Nat when it's just us, instead of Hawkeye and Black Widow."

"Good. We won't be assassins. We'll just be two normal people."

"Agreed."

"Normal people in Budapest doing normal things."

"The two people I wish we could be. We could grow up, get a job, get a car, get a house, get a mortgage, get married, have kids, grow old, retire and die."

"Bit soon for that, don't you think?"

"No, I didn't mean, I didn't mean together, I just meant, someone, just people."

"Shame. I'll share a mortgage with you."

"Never thought anyone would fantasise over having a mortgage."

"Most people fantasise over not having one."

"I'd have a small house in the country. There'd be space outside for an archery range, but I'd only shoot at targets."

"And a garden. With flowers, but vegetables too. Little carrots and tomatoes."

"A dog."

"A cat."

"Both."

"I'd like a little boy."

"And a little girl."

"She'd be a daddy's girl."

"He'd be a mummy's boy."

"They'd still be able to take care of themselves."

"But they wouldn't have to."

"Hey, Clint?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"I think I'd like sharing a mortgage with you."

"I'd like sharing one with you too."

"Maybe one day."

"One day."

* * *

><p>"It's been a pleasure Nat."<p>

"Likewise Clint. Could have done without the infiltration, but you get the picture."

**"Indeed I do," **he said, switching to Russian.** "Working with you, I hope we can do it again sometimes."**

**"Until we get that mortgage."**

**"Until we get that mortgage."**

**"We're being really optimistic here, aren't we?"**

**"Yes. But there's a chance."**

**"As if the Red Room would ever let me go."**

**"Until they do we've got Budapest."**

**"Every time you're in Budapest, come here at lunch. You never know, we might run into each again."**

**"I do hope so."**

"I hope so too."

"Tell you what, I'll come to Budapest whenever I'm not needed. Every single opportunity I have. That's almost never, but I can try."

"Me too. Budapest, whenever I can. Even if it's five minutes after I finish a mission."

"Budapest will be our city. The city of freedom."

"The city of mortgages."

"A mortgage in Budapest. I can go with that."

"New aim in life. One day share a mortgage with Clint Barton."

"One day."

* * *

><p>"How did you enjoy working with the Black Widow?"<p>

"It was… interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Pleasantly. It made a nice change to work with someone. Made things easier. And she has character."

"You may end up working with her again, we received positive reports of your work."

"Thank you."

"Don't get attached Hawkeye. There may come a day where you're on opposite sides."

"No Madame." _Too late for that._

* * *

><p>"Hawk."<p>

"Widow."

"We are to be working together again."

"So it seems."

"The Red Room haven't offered you a job?"

"They would have to speak to Madame Rose about such matters."

The two of them headed into the room, out of ear shot and collapsed into laughter.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Not got a mortgage yet?"

"Not yet. Waiting to share with someone."

"Me too."

"How long do we have?"

"Hardly any at all. Three days I think."

"They're starting to loosen up though. I might be able to be in Budapest sometimes without a mission."

"Oh good. I can try as well."

"We'll make it work."

"Just this mission to get through then."

"So what is it?"

"Just an assassination. We could probably do it in tonight. Then that's two days off."

"Wait for briefing. They might not be happy with us just rushing in, they might be after something."

"I hate this."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah Clint?"

"Do you want to run away?"

"What, now?"

"Why not?"

"Because they'll be outside. And won't let us leave."

"Fine. Next time then."

"Next time. We need to get that mortgage."

"You know I don't actually mean mortgage, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. I don't either."


	2. Chapter 2

Just a few more steps. She'd never guess.

Clint crept up being Nat and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Clint, I saw you as soon as you landed in the square."

"Again? One of these days I'll catch you out Natalia Alianova. One of these days."

"I don't think you will. I'm trained to take note of all my surroundings and I take special note of all archers in the area."

"Oh really? Why would this be then?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Any particular person?"

"Oh, what was his name? I honestly can't remember."

"That's a shame because I think he remembers you."

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah, he was at a hotel earlier, booking a room? Perhaps you'd like to meet him there?"

"I would very much so, yes. But what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about lunch. I've only got two days."

"I don't have long either."

"We'll just have to make the most of what we have."

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful at night."<p>

"It is. It's beautiful always."

"If they ever found out about us…"

"Don't. Don't think about that Nat. Here in Budapest there is no one else. There's just you, me and the city herself."

"I know."

"Hey Nat, you know you're my best friend, right?"

"I'm your only friend dumbo."

"Not always. I'm sure mortgages come with friends. And my brother's out there somewhere. One day I'll find him."

"I'll help if you want."

"Please. Charles Bernard Barton, but everyone calls him Barney."

"We'll do that. We'll find Barney before getting that mortgage."

"Someone's coming."

"One of them?"

"One of them, one of SHIELD, does it matter? Either way we're in trouble."

They went the back way back to the hotel.

"Sometimes I wish we could just run away."

"Remember that conversation we had after our first proper job? That was about running away. And mortgages. Still up for it?"

"That bits not going to happen Clint. We're not normal. Even if we got out, people would come looking for us."

"I know. Didn't even want a mortgage that much. It's just owing the bank money."

"What did you want then?"

"Well, I suppose the kids are out of the question. And the little house and the garden and the growing old and retiring. That just leaves falling in love."

"Do you think you ever will?"

"I think I already have."

"Is she nice?"

"She's perfect. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her, however short that may be."

"Oh."

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah Clint?"

"I'm talking about you."

"Oh. Oh. Me?"

"Yeah. You."

"But I'm, I'm..."

"You're my Nat. The beautiful Nat. Not Black Widow. When we're together, it's like we're the only people in the world. You're the only one I can be myself around."

"You're the same. You're the only one who cares about Natalia, not Black Widow."

"That's good. I'm not wasting my time then."

"Never. Hey Clint?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"You know what I meant when I say mortgage, don't you?"

"Yeah. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I'll see you soon. I hope."<p>

"I hope so too."

"Hey Nat?"

"Yes."

"Pardon?"

"Yes, you absolutely may."

"You didn't even-" Their lips met, fleetingly. "I guess that's a yes."

"Yes, it completely is."

"Good."

* * *

><p>The next time they visited Budapest was a few weeks later. There was only a day, but that day was one of the best Clint had ever had.<p>

They'd started with breakfast, then wandered around the streets of Budapest, went for a quiet lunch finishing off with a visit to a museum and dinner.

They talked about everything. From what they had come from in the past to what they wanted in their futures, by the end of the day Clint had never known anyone as well as he knew Natalia Alianova Romanova and no one knew him as well as she did either. Not even Barney.

Clint never wanted the day to end, but he knew they both had to get back before they were missed.

* * *

><p>It was a few months before Clint managed to get himself back to Budapest. Nat didn't make it until the last day.<p>

They mostly talked and just enjoyed each other's company. Clint told her about Barney, the circus and his past, she told him a little about the Red Room and her story.

Budapest was the city where they could be two people in love, not two assassins. Clint came to think of Budapest as their city, their escape, their home.

It lasted a few years, just them visiting each other in Budapest, occasionally seeing each other at work.

They talked about running away so many times, but never actually did. If truth be told, they were both scared that they wouldn't be able to run away. That there would always be someone over their shoulders and they would never be able to stop.

It was around this time Natasha finally explained who SHIELD was.

"They're an American spy agency. The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division."

"Long name. No wonder they shorten it."

"Yeah."

"But if they're American and it says Homeland then they won't be looking for us while we're not in America."

"But if we ever went there we'd be a big threat. Which is why we either don't go over there or we wait for SHIELD to look for us."

"Why would they look for us?"

"Well, for one thing, you're an American citizen."

"You're not."

"No, but I'm more dangerous than you."

"I'd disagree, but you're terrifying."

"Thanks."

"You know I don't mean it Nat," he said, kissing her forehead. "You're not scary to me. I'm in a mortgage with you."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

"I bet I could make it go so much further than you."

"You're on." Nat cuddled further up his lap. "Hey Nat?"

"Yeah Clint?"

"SHIELD have a list, don't they."

"How did you know?"

"There's always lists."

"Yeah."

"We're on it, aren't we."

"Yeah."

"I won't let them hurt you."

"I think it would be me stopping them hurt you."

"Shame."

"Why?"

"Well, if we're the bad guys, SHIELD must be the good guys, right?"

"You're not a bad guy Clint, you just don't have a way to get out. But why is it a shame?"

"If SHIELD didn't want to kill us, it could be our way out."

"They'd just throw us in prison."

"But we wouldn't be out here and they might let us still see each other."

"Maybe. I think you're being a little optimistic now Clint."

"Probably Nat. Coming to bed?"

"I'll be there in a second."

"Hey Nat, you know I love you right?"

"You couldn't be any more obvious Clint. You know I love you too?"

"I know. I love you so much."

"You can stop talking now," she said, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, I had two reviews last night on the first chapter. And it hadn't even been up twenty four hours which I think is a record for me so thank you very very much to Clint Can Fly (Guest) and sailorraven34. Also everyone who followed. Love you all lots and lots and lots and... You get the picture.<strong>

**Have chapter two. Out of six. I don't think I mentioned that. There's six.**

**(And chapter three is the one I'm not sure about).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: There's some Hungarian in this chapter too. That's in bold, but it specifies after it that it's Hungarian. I don't speak that either. **

**Also, some bad stuff happens, some sad stuff happens, erm, whatever it seems at the start, this is not a happy chapter.**

* * *

><p>Clint braced himself as he caught sight of Nat behind him in the window. She leapt onto his back and planted a kiss on his head, laughing.<p>

"I have missed you so much."

"Me too. Fancy getting down here so I can great you properly?"

"No, I'm fine up here."

"Then I guess I'll just have to carry you."

"We in the same place as normal?"

"Of course. It's been a few months, no one's going to pick up on it. And everyone there's lovely."

"I know. I can't wait until I can get you alone," she whispered in his ear.

"Perhaps in a nice quiet bedroom?"

"Clint Barton, anyone would think you could read minds."

"Just yours."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Clint was back in Budapest. Nat had taken a while to show up, but here she was and she didn't look so good.<p>

"Nat? You all right?"

"Fine."

"You look pale. Are you sure you're not ill?"

"I'm fine Clint."

"You're not. Do you need to go to see a doctor?"

"Definitely not, they'll know."

"Then can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm not ill."

"Natalia. You're not all right. Talk to me. I just want to help."

"You can't."

"I can try Nat. That's what I'm here for."

"You know about three weeks ago when we were a little over enthusiastic about seeing each other again?"

"Yes. Oh no, I didn't give you an STI or anything, did I? I had a test, I don't have anything, I can't have given anything to you. I made sure I couldn't give anything to you."

"Clint, you didn't give me an STI. You gave me something else. Something potentially more dangerous."

"More dangerous? Nat, what do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant," she splurted out. "I'm pregnant."

"You're, you're- We're going to have a baby?" His eyes filled with wonder as he gazed at her still flat stomach.

"We can't though. We're not right for it. Our jobs, it's too dangerous."

"We'll run away. We'll go to New Zealand, that's far away. I can get a job teaching Russian or archery or something while you sit at home growing a mini us until you give birth, when you can either stay with mini us or get a job and I'll stay with mini us."

"They'll look for us."

"We'll change our names, set up new lives as far away from this as possible."

"This isn't the kind of job you retire from Clint. You either kill or be killed."

"We'll be the first. A mini us. We can have more mini uses and one day we can bring them to Budapest, where it all began."

Natalia smiled as he filled the room with his dreams of raising the perfect family.

"It can't happen Clint. The Red Room are coming tomorrow, they won't let this happen."

"We'll run away tonight."

"They'll already be here."

"It won't start showing for a while. Can you hide it? Do you want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"This little thing inside you. Do you want it?"

"You want it."

"This isn't about what I want. I would love a family, yes. But if you don't think you can escape the Red Room, or you would rather make a mini us when we're settled far away from all this, then that's your choice. However, as you chose to tell me, I can safely assume the idea of having a baby crossed your mind at least in a happy way."

"I-" Natalia began, not sure what to say. She looked into Clint's eyes. "Yes. Yes I want to have a family with you far away from here. And we can hardly have a family without mini us, can we?"

"Then it's settled. I will be in Budapest as often as I can. I might be able to swing it as that I'm here for the next three months. In that time I can get the things we'll need for new identities and travelling and a house and stuff. If you're not back in three months I'm coming looking for you because you should be beginning to show by then."

"All right. We'll do it."

Clint kissed her gently as she laid back on the bed, rubbing her hands over her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Nat, we can either go now or we'll have to wait," Clint said as soon as she reached their spot. "Madame's set me up on another job and I won't be done for at least a month."<p>

"We can't go now. They're here, they'll be at the airport."

"We should have done this years ago. We could have gone to Barney, anywhere but here."

"It's not your fault Clint. Both of us chose to stay."

"I was too scared of them following us and never letting us see each other again."

"Clint. You don't even know where Barney is, and even if you did, would he really take in two assassins running away? He'd be in danger."

"Then we should have handed ourselves into SHIELD. At least you'd be safe."

"And we still wouldn't be able to see each other. Clint. Don't do this to yourself. Mini us doesn't like it."

"It's still so small."

"Good. No one will notice yet."

"How long?"

"Three months."

"I'm getting you out of here Nat. Even if I have to tip off SHIELD where we are."

"You're an idiot Clint."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

"That you are. Come on. Five minutes?"

"Five minutes."

* * *

><p>Clint didn't have time to run back to Budapest on his own, but he did end up following Madame Rose there. He fiddled nervously. The only time she came to Budapest was when she was dealing with the Red Room.<p>

Sure enough, Natasha was standing behind a few large men. They tried not to acknowledge each other, but Clint couldn't resist throwing her a small smile. Hopefully no one noticed it.

They didn't say anything until they got into the room alone where Natasha collapsed into his arms.

"I can't do this. I'm so tired, I can't anymore."

"Before or after?"

"After, that way they'll be cleaning up and won't be looking for us."

"If we're doing this, we're doing this right Nat. I'll go to the airport and buy two tickets to get us out of here. We'll make sure the job is sloppy, maybe even do it tonight instead of stalking them out tomorrow. Something that'll keep them busy, but not so busy they start pointing fingers at us. Then we'll sneak off while they're busy doing that."

"Agreed. Are you going now?"

"I'll say I'm going to find a good place to shoot from. Back in Budapest hey? Why is it always Budapest?"

"Because they always meet in Budapest and then go somewhere else. We've been to other places Clint. And it was your idea for us to always meet here."

"And now we're finally leaving this behind. It's the end of all this Nat. We're going to start something new. I think we should change our names."

"Makes sense. What about Charles?"

"That's Barney's name."

"Exactly. Link back to your brother."

"Then you should be Natasha. So I can still call you Nat. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave her a quick peck and headed towards the door. "Don't do anything reckless till I get back. That's mini us you've got there."

"Reckless? That's your job."

"And you'd better keep it that way."

"If you teach our baby any of your tricks I will break your bow."

"You wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah Clint?"

"You said our baby Nat."

"I did Clint."

"We're having a baby Nat."

"Yes Clint."

"I'm going to be a dad. What if I mess it up?"

"You won't mess it up. Look at you. You can do this. Now, are you getting these tickets or do I have to go myself?"

"I'm going."

* * *

><p>They were running after the target, Clint on a rooftop, bow in hand, Nat down on the ground. He couldn't see what happened, but he was fairly sure Nat stumbled and the target took a swing at her.<p>

The scream was the first thing that registered. Clint dropped his bow and jumped towards her. Nat was lying on the floor, clasping her stomach in pain. The target was running away but Clint no longer cared.

"Nat, oh lord, Nat."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Nat, we have to get you to a hospital."

"No, I'm fine."

"You screamed, you never scream."

"We can't not do this. If we fail a mission, they'll kill us Clint."

"They won't kill you. Me maybe, but not you."

"Killing you would kill me."

"I'm still taking you to a hospital. We'll get you sorted then run to the airport and get on the first plane out of here. We'll change the tickets." Clint grabbed her as she began to slip back down to the floor. "Nat, I'm carrying you. I don't care, we have to do this."

"I'll be fine. It's just cramps."

"Nat, you're bleeding."

"Clint, just go and find him."

"No. You need me. Come on. You're going to a hospital if I have to carry you myself."

"What if SHIELD are there?"

"We don't even know if they know what we look like. You need to see a doctor."

"I can't! I can't. They'll find out. Clint, I can't."

"Hey. I know you're scared. But you can do this. I'm right here. I've got you Nat. I'm here. You ready?" She nodded. "Come on then."

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm so sorry," <strong>the doctor said in Hungarian. **"It's not looking good."**

**"But you can help, right?"**

**"I think it's too late."**

**"No,"** Nat whispered. "No. She can't be gone."

**"The cycle should run its course. If not, come back and I'll see if there's anything I can do." **The doctor seemed unfazed by Nat's muttering in English and Russian.

**"Thank you," **Clint said. "Come on Nat."

He guided her out the room and they sat down out the back of the hospital.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. One in seven pregnancies miscarriage. It's not your fault."

"I couldn't look after mini us."

"We weren't ready. Give it time. We'll settle down first, then try again. If you want to."

"We need to go."

"You're sure?"

"They'll be looking already. We need to go. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired."

"Come on. Let's see if we can find a plane."

* * *

><p>"We're actually doing this?"<p>

"I'll protect you."

"I expect I'm more likely to end up being the one looking after you."

"Probably." They held hands as they made their way to the entrance to the airport.

But the Red Room were already there.

"**Are you going somewhere Natalia?"**

**"She's not staying with you," **Clint said, stepping in front of her.

**"And I suppose you've claimed her."**

**"She's her own person, she doesn't need to be claimed by anyone."**

**"American, that is not how we work."**

**"I won't let you hurt her."**

Natasha held back a scream as the gunshot rang out and Clint crumpled.

**"Please. Leave him alone. Please."**

**"He will live Natalia. But only if you come home."**

**"It's not my home," **she spat. **"And it never will be."**

**"Natalia."**

**"I will come if you let him live."**

**"And you will never see him again."**

**"I know."**

**"Come. Let us look at you. A full medical check-up is in order after your mission."**

**"N-No. I'm fine."**

**"I do not believe you are Natalia."**

**"I am." **She looked to her side where other members of the Red Room were picking up Clint. **"Where are you taking him?"**

**"Relax Natalia. He will simply be there to say goodbye after you have done with the doctors. Unless you decide to run. In which case he will find himself at the bottom of the Danube."**

**"I'll come."**

* * *

><p>"Clint." Natalia said, barely able to choke out his name before collapsing into tears on his shoulder.<p>

"Shush Nat. It's all right. I've got you. It's all right."

"They- They-"

"It's all right. Take all the time you need."

"They found out about mini us."

"Oh Nat."

"I couldn't stop them."

"It's not your fault Nat. It's not your fault."

"They're going to do something. Make sure it never happens again. We lost mini us and we'll never have another."

"It's not your fault. We can always adopt."

"You have to go."

"You need me here."

"They said they would leave you in the bottom of the Danube if they hear I've seen you ever again."

"But you need someone to look after you."

He came in and grabbed Clint by the back of his shirt. Natalia tried not to look at the blood stain above his knee.

**"I hope you have finished saying goodbye to your lover Natalia."**

**"Wait." **She pressed her lips to his, trying to make the final kiss last forever.

They pulled Clint away and she swore to herself she would remember his smile instead of the sadness in his eyes at the moment.

* * *

><p>Clint limped through the streets of Budapest, trying not to look back. He couldn't look back. He'd lost both of them. There was no point looking forward either. Maybe he'd be more use trying to stay with her. Their baby had gone. They'd hurt her. Broken her. He would swear revenge, but that wasn't as important as protecting Nat. He'd promised he would look after her.<p>

He would go and get his bow and then go and get her. That was the important thing. Nat. She was all that mattered. She was hurting so very, very much.

He had left his bow where it had fallen, not thinking he would be needing it ever again. It felt light in his hand and the quiver on his back felt like home.

He was back on the streets of Budapest and he was going to find Natalia Alianova Romanova.

Rain. How appropriate. The weather reflected his sadness and heartbreak, but it would need to do one better than that to fully understand his mood. Until the first crack of thunder would he accept it as a true pathetic fallacy for his day.

Budapest was setting down for the night and running to hide from the rain, but Hawkeye had a mission. He strode through the darkened streets, dripping wet, trying to cover his bow string so it would still be useful when he found them.

"Freeze." The unfamiliar voice came from behind him and he nocked and drew his bow in one fluid motion as he turned. "Sir, drop the weapon."

"You're American."

"Drop the weapon." The man was pointing a pistol at him. He'd had one bullet in the leg today. He didn't know if he could take another, but for Natalia, he was damned if he wouldn't try.

"Does the Red Room work with Americans now?"

"Agent Coulson, of SHIELD. And you are Hawkeye and I'm under orders to put a bullet through you on sight."

"So do it."

"What do you know about the Red Room?"

"I thought you were putting a bullet through me Agent Coulson. Go ahead. I've got people waiting for me."

"Something tells me that you've got people waiting for you this side of death's door too. I'm not going to kill you."

"I'm still pointing my arrow at your heart."

"I'd like to offer you a job."

"For SHIELD? The same people who want to kill me?"

"They'll be doughnuts."

"And that's supposed to convince me."

"And we're currently tracking the Red Room with the aim of putting a stop to it. And if you want in then this is your best shot, pardon the pun. Unless you work for them."

"Me? Work for the Red Room?" Clint let out a dry laugh. "After all they've done? I've been ordered to work with them, never for them. And after all they've done, I will never work with them again."

"Then come into SHIELD and help us stop them."

Clint lowered his bow. He took the arrow off the string and it clattered to the floor.

"I'm only going to stop them. That's it. Then I'm out of there."

"If you insist. But you might change your mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (cont.): I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.<strong>

**Honestly, this wasn't in the plan, I don't know where it came from, I think it was my brain trying to make everyone cry. Not that I really had a very specific plan, but this definitely wasn't on it.**

**I'm so, so sorry.**

**(If you are pregnant, I do not recommend trying to complete any assassinations. However, it is a fact of nature (according to the NHS) 1 in 7 pregnancies miscarry, most before the foetus is fully developed, if you think something's wrong, get yourself to a hospital, symptoms are pains in the abdomen and bleeding. There's nothing wrong with you, it won't stop you having another child. But I'm no doctor, I just read the NHS Choices page about it.)**

**So, yeah. Sorry.**

**At least we've got a SHIELD and Coulson now?**

**Anyway, this is the chapter I wasn't sure about if anyone can help work out the rating now, I would be most grateful. I am terrible with ratings.**


	4. Chapter 4

Coulson had cuffed Clint's hands behind his back and led him away. It turned out that he would get on an aeroplane that day, but not with Nat. Coulson handed Clint over to two other SHIELD agents who both looked terrified to be dealing with Hawkeye. Coulson was arguing with a woman while the two agents searched him for concealed weapons. There weren't many. He mostly stuck to his bow.

The SHIELD plane clearly wasn't designed for prisoners. He'd seen two escape routes already.

But this might be his way back to Nat. If SHIELD shut down everyone maybe the two of them could finally get some peace.

Clint said nothing on the flight to wherever they were going. He waited to be taken out of the landed plane and followed the agents down a corridor where they removed the handcuffs.

The room he was shoved into was dark and almost empty except a bed and small toilet. He heard the lock click behind him.

Clint looked at the wall as he sat down on the edge of the bed, eyes glazed over. He wondered how Nat was. Hopefully they weren't being too hard on her.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd been locked in the room, but there had been four dinners and he'd slept three times so he assumed just over three days. The door unlocked and Coulson walked in.

"You didn't have to get up."

"I was already standing."

"Then you might as well sit."

"I'd rather stand."

"Fair enough. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Agent Phil Coulson." Clint frowned at his outstretched hand, confused. "I'll just stick with Hawkeye then. I need to gather all the information I have. At the moment, that's all from you."

"Then why has it taken so long?"

"Higher up didn't think I should trust you."

"So why are you?"

"I'm not. But I think that while we have the same aim, you'll help."

"And what is your aim? How exactly do you plan to get into the Red Room? They're not letting me back there. Probably cut of ties with Madame Rose. What information do you want?"

"What do you know about the Black Widow?"

"What?"

"She's key in all this. There's information suggesting you have worked with her in the past."

"And what if I have?"

"We need to know everything you know about her. Where we can find her. Anything."

"I can't help you."

"You must know something."

"About the Widow? No one knows about the Widow. You don't find her."

"So how have you worked with her?"

"The person I work for and the people she works for have a mutual understanding."

"And who are they?"

"The Red Room and Madame Rose. Can't tell you more than that. I just do what I'm told."

"You must know something. What she looks like."

"No."

"All right. You can't tell us about Black Widow."

"No."

"So what can you tell us?"

"Nothing."

"You're not being much help."

"There's nothing I can tell you about the Black Widow."

"You can't help us at all, can you?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"Hawkeye."<p>

"Agent Coulson."

"Would you reconsider our offer?"

"Offer?"

"You said you would help instead of, you know,-"

"I know."

"But you're not being much help."

"I can't tell you what you want to know."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Fine. Can we talk about you instead? You said there were people waiting for you. What did you mean?"

"You don't do this if you can go home and play happy families Agent. You don't get sucked in."

"Sucked in?"

"And no one chooses it either."

"So what brought you in?"

"Too much."

"Okay. If you don't want to talk about it I wouldn't push you."

"The Black Widow."

"Yes?"

"She's Russian."

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go for a walk?"<p>

"A walk? Why would I want to go for a walk?"

"You've been locked in here for two and a half weeks. I thought you might want a change of scenery."

"And you're going to go for a walk."

"Just around SHIELD. There's a small patch of grass outside. Might be nice."

"Is this another way to try and get me to talk? Because I still can't tell you anything about the Black Widow."

"No, this is me trying to be nice. I get the feeling you haven't had a lot of that."

"You've got permission to do this?"

"No. But there's not many people here who will argue with me Hawkeye."

"I suppose you're going to handcuff me."

"No."

"No?"

"You're not going anywhere."

"You know that?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You don't want to mess up your second chance. You know you're lucky to get this one, you don't expect to get another one. You know that by running off you're forfeiting it. So there's no need to handcuff you because you won't do anything stupid."

"I could be desperate."

"But you know your best chance of getting into the Red Room is with help and for some reason you feel you owe them something."

"How can you know that?"

"I'm good with people. Come on. Ten minutes won't hurt anyone and no one will be out there. It's raining."

"I like the rain."

"Good. I've got a waterproof you can borrow. Come on."

* * *

><p>"Why are you nice to me?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You're nice. You accompany me on walks. You make sure the food's decent quality. You talk to me. Why?"

"Because someone should be. Have you ever had a friend?"

"One."

"Well, now you have two."

"But I'm a dangerous criminal."

"At the moment, you're a SHIELD consultant."

"I haven't been doing much consulting. I can't help you."

"You can. You could tell us everything you know about the Red Room and the Black Widow."

"So you're being nice to me to try and persuade me it's a good idea for me to tell you everything. I've already told you all the Red Room information. There's hardly any, but I told you it."

"That's not why I'm being nice. No one ever gained anything from trying things any other way. SHIELD isn't here to hurt you Hawkeye. We're here to help."

"Funny, I thought they signed my death warrant."

"It was cancelled. I'm going to get Director Fury down here."

"Why?"

"Because you've been here for six weeks, we might as well offer you a job."

"What if I don't want a job?"

"Like you said, you're a dangerous criminal. I'm sorry, but we wouldn't be allowed to let you go. Not while there was still a chance you could get back into the business."

"So I don't really have a choice. It's stay here with a job or stay here in a cell."

"You shouldn't even be here really. Talk to Fury. I'll see if we can bring you in as official consultant on this."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"I still think this is a mistake Coulson," Fury said. Clint had found himself in the Director's office, handcuffed despite Coulson's instance they weren't needed. "He's Hawkeye, he's an assassin."<p>

"He's the only lead we have on them."

"Who's to say he's not leading us into a trap?"

"He didn't expect SHIELD to keep him alive. Why would they use him for that? He's not a spy, he doesn't do infiltration."

"I have," Clint said. "I have infiltrated places. But I swear to you sir that's not what I'm doing here."

"You haven't been much help," Fury said.

"I know hardly anything about the Red Room. I don't get details."

"What were you doing in Budapest?"

"I was sent."

"You weren't doing a job."

"There was an incident. I didn't complete it, I had to help someone."

"You had to help someone."

"She was hurt, really hurt."

"This is her?" Fury took out an image from a CCTV camera showing Clint carrying Nat into the hospital.

"That's her."

"Images show the two of you outside the airport."

"She was leaving Budapest."

"Were you going with her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To try and fix our mission," Clint lied, trying to steer the conversation away from Nat. It didn't work.

"Who is she?"

"She works for the Red Room."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know her name." That should keep her slightly safer. They would find it even harder to trace her without a name.

"Codename then. What name did she give you?"

"Black Widow."

* * *

><p>Clint sat in Coulson's office, opposite the man himself, a desk separating them. Unsure of what to do with his hands he placed them in his lap but somehow they kept moving. Clint could see his legs jittering. He hadn't realised he'd be so nervous.<p>

"You never mentioned that the Black Widow was in Budapest with you before."

"You didn't ask. She won't be there now. They'll give it a few months before trying again."

"How was she hurt?"

"The target fought back."

"And you took her to a hospital, not her employers."

"She didn't want to go to them. But she needed medical attention."

"And why the airport?"

"We suspected that the target would try and leave Budapest as soon as possible."

"You were there the day before as well Hawkeye."

"I was meeting someone."

"No one was seen with you."

"Not in Budapest."

"I see. You've got to tell us everything you know about her Hawkeye. We need to know."

"She's skilled. I've never seen anyone better at hand to hand combat. You'll have no chance. And her senses are incredible, she's dodged one of my arrows before. There's no way you'll be able to get her with one of your agents."

"You have faith in her skills."

"I've seen her in action. I can sneak up on her and I'm good at sneaking. You're the only person other than her who's had me cornered in a long time. Since before all this started up."

"I expected you to put up more of a fight."

"I've been looking at coming into SHIELD and giving up for a long time. This just made the decision up for me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know another way out."

* * *

><p>"Who were you going to meet?" Coulson asked a few days later.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You said you went to the airport because you going to meet someone. Who?"

"Just someone."

"No it wasn't. The look in your eyes, it was not just someone. Who are they?"

"A girl. But the Red Room got to her before we could run away. They didn't appreciate our relationship at all."

"I can imagine not."

"She was going to have a baby."

"A baby?"

"Mini us."

"You're a father?" Clint shook his head. "What happened?"

"She had a miscarriage. She should have been resting, but she couldn't even tell them she was pregnant. They wouldn't be happy if they found out."

"And did they?"

"They were going to do something to make sure it never happened again. That was the last time I saw her."

"I'm sorry."

"We weren't ready anyway. We'd have had to hide away. That's no life for a child."

"We'll find her."

"I hope so. She doesn't want to be involved either. She was just a kid. Really a kid. Small small. Only six or something."

"And you? How old were you?"

"The circus started up all this when I was fourteen. I didn't meet her until I was fifteen. Then I got sent to do something a few months later and ended up with Madame. Didn't really have a choice in any of it."

"You've got one now. And you're making the right one."

"I'm still stuck here though. I can't leave and have a normal life."

"You can. It'll take a while for Director Fury to trust you, but once he does, once he knows you'll never go back, I don't see why we can't set you and your girl up somewhere."

* * *

><p>"Black Widow has been sighted in Budapest," Fury said, handing Coulson a file. "Put someone on her."<p>

"Yes sir." Coulson turned to Clint who had perked up at the words 'Black Widow'. "Barton? Who do you recommend?"

"I can't recommend anyone other than myself. She's the best of the best."

"She knows you."

"Precisely."

"Is this wise?" Fury asked. "You two have worked together before. How do we know she won't turn you back?"

"Then send Coulson to keep an eye on me, I don't care, just please let me be the one to do this."

"Fine. You can go. But you'll be wearing a tracker and there'll be back up no more than twenty feet from your position at all times."

"It's almost as if you don't trust me. I told you everything I know about the Black Widow." _But not about Nat. She's not the Black Widow, she's my Nat. _"Is she on the same target?"

"You're a criminal who's had dealings with the Red Room before, that is the only reason you are here. As a consultant. I have no reason to trust you. But I do believe you're a good asset on this. It was your information that allowed us to find her."

"Well then. Once I've dealt with Widow for you, I'm done with this. I'm out."

"Done." Fury left.

"What about your girl?" Coulson asked softly.

"Widow, then this Red Room stuff is over. She won't be there without half of them. So this is the end."

"What was her name? You never said."

"Natalia. But I always called her Nat."

"I hope you find her."

"I hope so too."

"Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, I got home from Rotherfield Bonfire to find 4 e-mails with reviews and holy macaroni was that the best feeling ever. <strong>

**Under suggestion from the wonderful sailorraven34 the rating is now T, so thank you very much. I should probably work on rating things. **

**But yes, have a night-time second update (it's eleven where I am, also very cold) because I was so bemused by having reviews that I decided something needed to be done to celebrate and it took all my willpower not to just send you the whole thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clint pulled on the uniform SHIELD had laid out for him. It was all black, tightfitting yet loose enough to move. The logo on his chest was the only reminder he wasn't going out for the bad guys this time. Coulson had ensured he'd been given his bow and quiver back. He picked it up and felt the familiar weight in his hand.

Coulson walked in behind him. He held his hand out.

"Here." Clint took the little things. "They're comms units. They'll let you talk to us and let us talk to you."

"You'll be listening to me?"

"Just me. There's tracers in there too, and in your suit. Fury insisted."

"He doesn't really think I'll run when there's SHIELD agents everywhere? Where would I go?"

"If he didn't trust you to do this you wouldn't be going. It's more to keep up appearances and all SHIELD suits have tracers. That way if anyone goes off the grid it's easier to find them."

"You trace all your agents?"

"Only when they're on missions."

"Right."

"You sure you can do this?"

"Yep. Piece of cake. I've never given her a reason not to trust me."

"You lied to us."

"What?"

"You said the two of you were going to follow the target out of Budapest but the Red Room came to get you."

"They changed their minds."

"Did you deliberately screw up their mission?"

"What?"

"You were working with them, as soon as she goes to hospital you're not."

"I don't know what you're getting at Coulson."

"When did you find out about your Nat?"

"At the airport."

"How?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've been sitting on it a while now. You'd rather go after Black Widow then leave than stay and find your Nat? There are some gaping holes in your story Hawkeye. I just wanted to fill them in."

"There's holes in everyone's stories Coulson. None of what I didn't tell you will hurt you."

"I see."

"I'll get you into the Red Room Coulson, don't worry."

"And Black Widow?"

"She's on your list, isn't she."

"And you're working for SHIELD."

"I don't really want to kill anyone."

"But she's killed just as many people as you did."

"Oh, far more."

"She's more dangerous."

"I'll get you in there. Chances are, when I get there, they'll sniff me out and try and keep their promise."

"Their promise?"

"That if they saw me again I'd end up at the bottom of the Danube."

"Don't you dare die."

"Coulson, I had no idea you cared so much."

"I'm just not prepared to fill in that much paperwork."

"If you insist. She's going to see these things in my ears. And I can't walk in in a SHIELD uniform either. I need to look like Hawkeye, not a SHIELD agent."

"You need to wear it, that non-negotiable. You can wear other clothes on top of it."

"She'll notice."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've worked with her several times, she'll notice."

"How?"

"Because it's her job to notice. Can I not just wear the top and wear normal clothes for the rest of it?"

"And she'll expect you in civvies."

"Yes. Better civvies than a SHIELD uniform. Trust me on this one Coulson."

"And you have a plan?"

"Of course."

"Mind sharing?"

"Once I've worked out the finer details."

"You don't have a plan at all do you?"

"I have part of a plan."

"How much?"

"The basics. Pretty much none. It's the Black Widow, I can't plan, I need to be free to do whatever."

"Just watch yourself. Do not do anything stupid and SHIELD will not give you another chance."

"I know. Budapest here we come."

* * *

><p>Clint breathed in the familiar smells, trying not to think of why he was here. He walked the familiar streets to their normal spot. He hadn't expected to see her there, but he still felt disappointed when she wasn't. How long had it been? Three months? Maybe more? He'd never been away for so long since that first time.<p>

Clint looked around. Somewhere was a Natalia Romanova.

What was he doing? This was Nat, why was he doing this?

"Hawk?" Clint froze at the voice. "You shouldn't be here Hawk. You know what they said."

"I've got a job to do Widow. Perhaps we should go somewhere more private?"

"What's the job Hawk? Heard Madame hadn't seen hide nor hair of you, next thing she knows, SHIELD's snooping around.

"Long story."

"Somewhere private."

"Just an alley will do. How about the alley we first met?"

"Agreed."

Clint followed her. Hawk, she hadn't called him that in a long time.

"So how cross are you with me?" She grabbed him and kissed him. "Huh. I thought you'd be crosser."

"It wasn't your fault though."

"Widow, I need to tell you something." Clint pointed at his ears. Her eyes opened wide. "I need you to take me to the rest of the Red Room."

"Why?"

"Because I owe them for what they did to my Nat. And I got in a spot of trouble."

"How much?"

"Couple of life or death choices." He undid the zip on his coat slightly, just enough for her to see the SHIELD logo. Nat looked like she was about to cry. "Please Widow. My Nat's the most important thing in the world. She's everything to me. This is the only way I can save her."

"But no one knows who your Nat is."

"No."

"It's this way."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"They're based in there," Nat said, pointing at the door in the hotel. Clint nodded and took the comm out his ears, placing it by the door. Coulson might as well hear them now.<p>

Nat had snuck off while he was doing this and shut him out. Clint knocked on the door.

"Nat?"

"Go away."

"Nat, don't shut me out."

"You left me."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Did you not Clint? Did you not have a way to get out of it?"

"Nat, please. Please believe me. I'm so sorry." She opened the door and dragged him in. Clint dropped his bow, leaving it outside.

"You're SHIELD. You joined SHIELD. How could you? They put a 'kill on sight' order on both our heads."

"Exactly. It was join them or be killed. Agent Coulson can be very persuasive. They had doughnuts."

"You joined SHIELD. Do they know you're here?"

"I'm a consultant for SHIELD regarding the Red Room. They sent me here to kill you."

"Why would you accept that mission?"

"Because I didn't want a stranger killing you before they gave you the choice."

"So now you're going to kill me."

"We're in the wrong business Natalia. You either kill or be killed. We don't have the option to retire or change jobs. So I want you to be the one who does it."

"What?"

"I'm weaponless."

"You want me to kill you?"

"I can't kill you. I can't. I cannot do it Nat, I can't live with myself knowing that I'm the reason the person who means the most to me is dead. I've set it up so they know where they are. There's time for you to run, but there's a tracer on my clothes. I can't get out of this. So please. Don't let them do it, because I can't kill you."

"I feel the same way. If one of us has to die here, it should be me. You're going straight Clinton. You've got your second chance. Don't give up now."

"I don't know what to do. I can't lose you."

"Then we go together."

"Together?"

"If SHIELD are coming neither of us are getting out of this Clint. They know what we look like."

"They might possibly know my name as well."

"Oh Clinton. Why would you tell the?"

"Agent Coulson tricked me."

"How?"

"With kindness and doughnuts."

"You're an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

"Yeah, you are. My idiot. I guess this is the end, my idiot."

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah Clint?"

"This mortgage was the best one ever."

"Stop calling it a mortgage."

"No. I guess we'll never know what a real mortgage is like."

"Clint, it's just owing the bank money, it's not an incredible thing."

"But it is, because it would mean we had a house and if we had a house we would have normal lives. I wish we had normal lives Nat."

"Normal and you could never work."

"Oh, thanks."

"I guess this is it. Talking's only putting it off. It seems fitting we're in Budapest. The city of our endings."

"No, Budapest is the city of our beginnings. We met in this city."

"We lost each other in this city."

"I suppose Budapest is our city, watching over us, bringing us together. And now we die for love. How very Romeo and Juliet."

"A forbidden love, ending in death. This really is Romeo and Juliet."

"For there never was a tale of more woe, than that of Hawkeye and his Black Widow."

"So you're Juliet?"

"Widow sort of rhymes with Romeo."

"I hated that ending. She should have told him of the plan, or they could have just told their parents at the start. Would have saved a lot of trouble."

"Well, if you hate that ending, we can't make it our end."

"You have your 'I have a plan that may get us both killed' look."

"No, just a plan."

"All your plans end in us almost getting killed."

"I resent that, but it's probably true. And, either way, we're dead."

"So what is it?"

"SHIELD reconsidered me, offered me a job inside of putting a bullet through me."

"So?"

"I'm offering you a job instead of putting an arrow through you."

"What?" Clint climbed down onto one knee.

"Natalia Alianova Romanova, would you like a new job?"

"That's not really worthy of you getting down onto one knee for is it?"

"A new beginning, a new start, a second chance. Time to work with the good guys. What do you say?"

"I would like that very much."

"Then follow me, my beautiful Nat. And while we're at it, how does getting married sound?"

"That better not be your attempt at a proposal Clint Barton."

"Not at all. Corridor?"

"Corridor."

* * *

><p><strong>"Natalia. We agreed you would never see the boy again. You broke your promise."<strong>

**"He was sent here to help, it wasn't his fault."**

**"You won't survive this encounter boy. It's you against all of us."**

**"I don't think it is," **Clint switched to English. "This time I have back up, courtesy of SHIELD."

He picked up his bow from by the door and drew it, loosing an arrow at them and the first man went down.

Gunshots rang out as SHIELD joined the fray. Natalia collapsed in pain and Clint ran to her side. Blood seeped out from under her shirt.

"**Nat, what are you doing?"**

**"You took a bullet for me. I'm taking a bullet for you."**

**"No, I've got you back, I'm not losing you again."**

**"It's all right my little bird. You did it. You freed me."**

**"And I'm keeping you that way. C'mon Nat, we've got to go, we can get out now. I could even make a proper proposal."**

**"Kill or be killed world Clint. It's not that easy."**

**"Natalia Alianova Romanova, you keep breathing or so help me I will shoot myself and join you down there."**

**"You're an idiot Clint."**

**"Only for you sweetheart. I'm your idiot, you can't expect me to not be one."**

**"It's my stomach. Where mini us was."**

**"Keep breathing and we'll make mini us mark two. Come on Nat. We're in Budapest, city of our miracles. One more for me. Come on."**

"Hawkeye!"

"Coulson, please, help me."

"She's the Black Widow, this was the aim of the mission."

"Please Coulson, she's my Nat."

"The Black Widow is your Natalia?"

"Please. I'll do anything. Just help me."

"I need a medical team here as soon as possible."

"Sir, Hawkeye and Black Widow are both on SHIELD's-"

"I don't care Agent Cale, get me a medical team here pronto." Coulson knelt down beside Clint and handed him his jacket. "Here. Hold down. Not too much. But enough to slow the bleeding." Clint took it gratefully in his already blood soaked hands. "We can fix this. You can get your new lives after this."

* * *

><p>Clint waited anxiously in the hospital waiting room for news of Nat.<p>

Coulson stayed with him, though he wasn't sure if that was for reassurance or because technically they were both wanted assassins.

He didn't realise he'd been holding his breath until the nurse came in to tell them that Nat would recover. He felt tears of joy run down his face as he near on ran to her bedside.

"Clint."

"Nat. Oh Nat. I'm so glad you're all right."

"I'll be up and running in a few days."

"You will not. You're staying in bed for at least a week. SHIELD are flying us to America for debriefing then wherever we want, if they let us. They recommend we stay out of Budapest for a while."

"Why did they save me?"

"It was Coulson. He's a good man Nat, I think you'll like him."

"I guess you have a job at SHIELD now though, you could stay."

"Nah, I was just a consultant Nat. They trust me about as far as they can throw me. I was only there because we had a common goal. Get rid of the Red Room. Them because it's their job, me because it was the only way I was getting you back."

"It felt nice, didn't it."

"What?"

"Doing the right thing."

"Yeah. Yeah, it did."

"Maybe one day we'll both be doing the right thing."

"We will Nat, don't you worry." She yawned. "Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And this is the penultimate chapter, thank you to everyone who's read, followed, favourited and reviewed.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The door was locked behind them, Clint heard the latch.

"Guess they really don't trust you," Nat said.

"No. At least there's stuff to do."

"Like what? We're in an empty room Clint."

"There's a bed Nat. And a jug of water."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"You need rest. Sleep. It will help you get better."

"I'm not tired."

"I am. Come on. We can snuggle down together."

She sighed and crawled under the bed cloths. Clint joined her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed this."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

* * *

><p>They held hands as the stood in front of Director Fury's desk.<p>

"Let me get this straight. You two have history."

"Yes sir," Clint said.

"And because you say you both want to go straight, you expect me to just let you waltz off together. Coulson, what did you get us into?"

"It was a successful mission thanks to them. The main threat was neutralised."

"So you want me to let them leave. The two most dangerous players in this game. Anything could happen, I can't just let them go."

"You probably couldn't keep them locked up either, and definitely not separately."

"Damn it Coulson, what am I supposed to do?"

"Give them a job."

"What?"

"Mr Barton was an incredible asset to our recent investigation. I'm sure he and Ms Romanova have the potential to be great assets in the future and have the training to be specialists. Give them the tests at the Academy and they'll show you."

"Well?" Fury said, facing the two of them.

"We would be honoured sir," Natalia said. "It will be a relief to finally be able to work with the good guys."

"We won't let you down," Clint agreed. "We'll try our hardest to be the best agents you've ever had."

"Barton, go with Coulson. Romanova, stay here."

She nodded to Clint, letting him know that she would be fine.

* * *

><p>"Your romance with Natalia Romanova is over."<p>

"What?"

"You're not dating her anymore."

"I don't understand."

"She's gone, dead. No more Natalia Alianova Romanova. Say hello to Trainee Agent Natasha Romanoff of SHIELD."

"You did it?"

"Yep. You?"

"I'm sticking with Clint Barton, but yeah. You're still Nat."

"Thought you'd like that. You never called me Natalia anyway."

"I did sometimes Nat."

"No one else can call me that though. And it was you that suggested Natasha before anyway."

"I know. So, Natasha Romanoff, what have we got in store for us today?"

"Some tests from Coulson, then some training and finally house hunting."

"Together?"

"It's about time we shared an actual mortgage."

"I've got the only mortgage I'll ever need right here."

"I am forever indebted to you Clint Barton of SHIELD. You gave me a whole new life."

"You don't owe me anything Nat. I'd do anything for you."

"And I'd do the same for you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Clint?"<p>

"Yeah Nat?"

"How come you're not different?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the same as you've always been."

"I've always been me. I just don't have to keep it a secret between us anymore. You're the same. Didn't you notice? You're not being Black Widow anymore, but the whole world can finally see my Nat. I'm a little jealous."

"Why?"

"Because everyone can see you. It's not our little secret anymore how amazing you are."

"They're all scared of me."

"Any person with sense is scared of you Nat. But not normally, I think they like you."

"It's strange."

"Strange in a good way?"

"Strange in a good way. Now come on, Coulson wanted to see us about something."

"To Coulson's office it is. Come along Nat."

"You're following me Clint."

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah Clint?"

"You said that that better not be a proper proposal. Did you want one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"We're as good as married already, do we bother with the fuss of a ceremony?"

"We could elope."

"Pretty sure we've already done that. But if that's your suggestion, start planning Hawk."

"Really? Anyway, let's not keep Coulson waiting. We're Agents of SHIELD now."

"The good guys."

"The good guys. Love you Nat."

"Love you too Clint. Now get a wiggle on."

* * *

><p><em>Several years, a number of missions, quite a few drinks for Coulson and Fury, nine hospital trips, three searches for somewhere to live, and one alien invasion later…<em>

"And then I said 'love is for children, I owe him a debt.'"

Clint burst out laughing and the other Avengers frowned.

"Am I missing something?"

"Just the last seventy years Cap, but this time no one understands."

"You're serious Nat? You said that?"

"Yeah."

"Nat, that's taking the mortgage to a whole new level."

"Top that Hawk."

"You're on Widow."

"Mortgage?" Ba- Bruce asked.

"It's a long story," Clint explained. "Look Nat, I told you mortgages came with friends."

"We don't even have a mortgage. SHIELD paid for it."

"Oh, I think we do."

"We had this conversation in Budapest."

"We had lots of conversations in Budapest."

"All right, what happened in Budapest?" Tony asked.

"Lots of things. Beginnings. Middles. Ends. I suppose that, if only one thing's true, it's that Nat and I will always remember Budapest very differently."

"Not all of it. I think we remember Budapest exactly the same."

"Yep. She's a pain in the neck."

"Clinton. How many times. She is not a pain in the neck, nor is her name Budapest. Nor is it Mortgage By Product, Nat Mark Two or any variation of anything that isn't Robin."

"Robin Hood's all right then."

"I dispair over you Clinton."

"Still married me."

"I did think we were about to die."

"Wait," Tony said. "Who's Robin?"

"Our daughter."

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited and thank you very much for reading!<strong>


End file.
